The Furling Ambassador
by Vicky Ocean
Summary: Jack meets the Furling Ambassador. Crossover.


Title: The Furling Ambassador

Author: Vicky Ocean

Email: General Season 8

Rating: kid friendly

Classification: Crossover/Humor

Notes: I think I've gone completely insane from boredom at work.

* * *

Jack walked to his office. Walter was close at his heels trying to tell him something, but he ignored him. Being able to ignore people was one of the perks of being general after all. Besides it was 0630 and he hadn't had coffee yet. He strode into his office and stopped. There was a cat sitting on his desk.

"There's a cat sitting on my desk."

"Yes, sir," Walter agreed sounding slightly exasperated. "As I've been trying to tell you, Dr Felger-"

"Didn't I exile him to Area 51?"

"Yes, sir. As I was saying, Dr. Felger showed up this morning with this cat and insisted he be able to speak to you, sir. He claims the cat is the Furling ambassador. I took the liberty of calling Dr. Mackenzie. Dr. Felger is now going through a complete psyche evaluation."

"Good. So what is it doing on my desk?"

"I thought a holding cell would be overkill."

"I guess. Is Carter in yet?"

"No, sir."

"Send her to me when she arrives. She's a cat person. She'll know what to do with this… flea bag."

"Yes, sir," Walter trotted back out to the control room.

Jack sat down at his desk and stared at the tan colored feline. It did have a cool blinky collar. The cat returned his gaze and Jack got the creepy sensation that the cat was studying him.

'General Jack O'Neill, I presume.'

Jack, startled, looked quickly around his office for the owner of the voice. There was no one there except for the cat. Jack glared at it.

The cat glared back, 'Yes, General. I'm speaking to you.'

Jack considered he had finally gone completely insane or he was under the alien influence.

"Your mouth doesn't move when you talk," he told the object of his delusion.

'I communicating telepathically using my collar.'

"Well, it is a very snazzy collar. I like the blinky lights." Jack studied the cat and considered that the cat may be communicating telepathically with him. Stranger things have happened. "Who are you?"

'I am the Furling Ambassador. My name is Zunar-J5/9-Doric-47.You may call me Jake.'

"Jake?"

'Dr. Felger had difficulty remembering my name.'

"'Jake' is cool with me," Jack shrugged. "So, I'm not delusional?"

'Not that I'm aware of, but you human's are strange creatures.'

"You're a little odd yourself there, Jake." Jack had a sudden thought and jumped out of his chair. "Can you excuse me a minute?"

"Of course."

Jack rushed out into the control room, "Walter!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Get a hold of Thor."

"Yes, sir."

Jack paced around the control room for the few minutes that it took to contact Thor.

"How may I be of assistance, O'Neill?" the hologram Thor questioned.

"What exactly does a Furling look like?"

"They closely resemble your domesticated felines."

"I see. Tell me, Thor buddy, is today like Asgard April Fool's Day or something?"

"I do not understand, O'Neill."

Jack rolled his eyes, but tried to remain patient, "We have a guest here who claims to be the Furling Ambassador. Could I get a little confirmation?"

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Carter asked as she walked into the General's office. Then she stopped abruptly. "There's an Abyssinian on your desk, sir."

Jack lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"A cat, sir. Abyssinian is the breed of the cat sitting on your desk."

"Ah." Jack nodded before gesturing to the creature in question. "Carter, this is Jake the Furling Ambassador-"

"Excuse me a minute, sir," Carter interrupted before darting down the stairs to the control room. "Walter, call Dr. Mackenzie. The General's delusional."

Walter sighed heavily, "Actually, ma'am, he's not. At least not in this case," he amended. "That is the Furling Ambassador. Thor confirmed it."

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of Asgard practical joke?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, okay," Carter made her way back up to the general's office. "Sorry, sir."

"S'okay, Carter. I had the same reaction. Jake, this is Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter."

Jake bowed his head in greeting. 'I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. I have heard much of your exploits.'

"Thanks," Carter replied warily. "Your mouth doesn't move she observed."

"Jake communicates telepathically through his collar," Jack supplied.

"Really? Cool. Can I take it apart?"

"Carter!"

"Sorry, sir."

Jack grinned smugly at her, "See I told you the Furlings were fuzzy."


End file.
